Summary of Induction Interview - Knight 15
February 27th, 2037: Summary of Induction Interview - Knight 15 By: The King Taryn Fisher was born on August 3rd, 1996, in the heart of Mexico City, to a Mexican mother and Canadian father. Her mother died from labour complications and so Taryn was brought into this world with only a loving father and four older brothers to look after her. As you can imagine she quickly grew to fend for herself. She tells me that every time she turned around her brothers were found stealing or destroying something of hers. At the age of four, Taryn's father received a job in Vancouver, Canada, as a Math Professor at the University of British Columbia. When she was incredibly only eleven years old, Taryn found some trouble when an anti-Scientology protest turned particularly violent on the streets of downtown Vancouver. This was of course only months before the entire cult of Scientology fell to pieces after being banned from North America. Following the protest and four broken ribs, Taryn's rather strict father saw no choice but to separate her ties with the city of Vancouver and its burgeoning rogue political groups. A war was building in the subconscious of the world, with rallies and protests becoming common place in all major cities. Taryn was sent to attend an exclusive boarding school called the "Milford School for Gifted Children," situated fifteen kilometres from Manchester, England, and which cost more money than her father would ever dare admit. At first she hated it but she soon grew to adore England and remained there all through University. When she was twenty-two years old and on her way to a major in human psychology, Taryn met her husband-to-be at a conference on "The Future of Telepathic Possibilities" (a pre-cursor discussion on early C.M.C. technology). His name was Tom. A year later they had their first child, Michael, and a year after that another boy, Connor. Life was good for the family and every Christmas they always made a point of returning home to Vancouver to spend the holidays with Taryn's father and brothers. At the age of twenty-seven, Taryn returned to Canada and joined the Canadian Armed Forces as a peace-strategist. It was her job to go into heated political situations and find ways of resolving them peacefully. This was smack in the middle of the Resource Wars and she found herself going through hell and then some during negotiations with the American Government in what nearly became a lop-sided "war" over the Alberta Oil Sands. She was quickly making a name for herself as someone who could get the job done, no matter how big a challenge. Taryn has assured me that for the purposes of this interview summary, it is O.K. that I speak openly about this next chapter in her life. She also made a point to tell me that if any of her crew have questions about this topic, or about anything from her life, that they only need to ask. December 21st, 2028. The Great Vancouver Earthquake struck off the coast of Vancouver Island and killed Taryn's entire family in the blink of an eye: her father, brothers, husband, and both children, swept away with the other estimated 1.2 million people that died after a record breaking tsunami decimated the Lower Mainland. Taryn was in Ottawa at the time and was scheduled to fly into Vancouver and arrive there several hours before the quake struck - except her plane was delayed. She tells me that she watched Vancouver and her entire family torn apart on a forty centimetre airport monitor, surrounded by hundreds of panicked strangers. Needless to say the event destroyed Taryn emotionally, but she grew to persevere and learned to draw strength from the death of her family. She decided to honour them through her work by making a difference in the world with her particular talent for high stress negotiation. She fell into her job like never before and began taking on positions nobody else would even go near. It was that drive for excellence which quickly drew my attention and on February 27th, 2037, she was officially inducted into the Consortium as Knight 15. Category:Taryn Fisher Category:Henry